


Tease

by dolce_piccante



Series: Praise and Thanksgiving [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Armpit Kink, Armpit Licking, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feet, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Giggling, Interrogation, Kissing, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Model Harry, Scent Kink, Sweat, Tickling, armpits, is this real life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6436663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolce_piccante/pseuds/dolce_piccante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Louis Tomlinson, actor and movie star, is wildly in love with his boyfriend, supermodel Harry Styles. Their relationship is lovely and unlike any Louis has ever had before, which makes the surprise of Harry's newest interest that much more intriguing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: This is a work of complete fiction. Never happened, not real, no offense is intended, no profit is being made. Absolutely does not reflect upon the real life people mentioned in this fictional story. The story, and its characters, belong to me. Please do not repost anywhere and do not print/distribute. Please do not translate my story, as I am not authorizing translations at this time. This is all meant to be just silly fun.**
> 
>  
> 
> This was written as a sort of tribute to those who appreciate a good underarm—Louis’ underarms, more specifically. It’s also like a starter for another story in Praise & Thanksgiving, not in terms of plot, but more like what body parts/activities are focused on. I was especially thinking of some conversations with [dimpleddickhead](http://dimpleddickhead.tumblr.com), and I hope she enjoys! 
> 
> If feet, underarms, body scents/tastes, body hair, and tickling aren’t your thing, maybe sit this one out. I also have no idea how movie filming works lol so please do not take this story seriously.
> 
> Thank you to [Jess](http://whitechimes.tumblr.com) for beta-ing and being so supportive of my random interests lol She’s thebomb dot com!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Will you be needing a ride to dinner with Mr. Styles, sir?”

Louis hauled his duffel bag out of the back seat. He glanced at Harry’s pristine black Audi A6 parked beside his own gunmetal-grey Land Rover. A tiny tingle buzzed in his lower belly. 

“Nah, no ride needed, thanks. We’ll figure it out.” Louis shut the door, then threw his driver a smile as he gripped the handle of his rolling luggage. “Enjoy your night, Sam.”

Sam’s black town car slowly pulled away and meandered down the driveway. Louis started the walk to the front door. He was achy from too much travel and not enough sleep. His light brown hair was a fluffy mess held off his forehead by his smudged aviators. His clothing hung off his lithe frame due to stretching out while trying to sleep in multiple positions on the plane.

All of those things meant nothing when he walked into the foyer of his home and heard Harry’s voice in the distance, quietly singing along to [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyjfsRboaOs) playing on the kitchen sound system. Throw in the smell of something roasting, plus the ping of a cork popping, and he released his luggage without even shutting the door. 

He leaned back on the door, listening for a long moment. He caught a hint of a high bun and Harry’s broad back covered in a loose yellow button-up, the shirt hanging low enough to cover his bum. Louis walked through the modern grand room to get to the kitchen. 

“Tell me something, love,” Louis said as he spooned Harry from behind, burying his face in his neck. “Why don’t we live together? I’m baffled. Truly.”

The beginning of Harry's slow smile was half-hidden with his back to Louis, but was revealed as he swayed in front of the stove and quietly repeated, “Why don’t we live together?” in a tone that was both playful and knowing. He cradled the back of Louis’ head with one hand as he stirred a pot of orange-hued bisque. “You and I?”

“Yep.” Louis rubbed his face on his sandalwood-scented skin. “You’re gorgeous. Stunning. A vision in banana. To see this vision every day would be worth far more than staring at an Oscar.”

"You already have one of those.”

“Hmm, true, but you’re the EGOT of my life, love.”

Harry tilted his head as Louis kissed down his neck. “We don’t live together because both of us travel so much for work that we're rarely on the same continent long enough to sleep in our own beds”—he lifted the wooden spoon and blew on it—“let alone share and maintain a home.”

“Mmm, true, true.” Louis kissed behind his ear, then propped his chin on his shoulder. “However, we—” The spoon swayed backwards and bumped into his mouth. “Mrph.” Harry snickered as Louis licked his lips. “Yum. However, this is a homecoming I can most definitely get used to, continents or no continents.”

“Is that so?”

“It is.”

“Hmm.” Harry gave him another taste and leaned back into his weight, Louis’ hands squeezing his hips as he slurped the spoon. “We’ll have to see what we can do about that. Go shopping, perhaps.”

Louis slipped his hand up the front of Harry’s shirt. “What have you made us for dinner?” He took a deep breath behind Harry’s ear. “Smells amazing.”

“Me or the food?”

“Both?”

Harry chuckled quietly. “Carrot and apple bisque for a starter. Chicken and veg are ready in the oven.”

“You didn't have to do all this, love. You're tired, too. I would have taken you out or we could have ordered in. What’d you do, go straight from the airport to the shops?”

Harry turned in his arms, smiling with his slightly chapped lips shut. Exhaustion softened his fine features but could not take away the handsomeness of his face. He cupped Louis' jawline.

“I wanted to. I like when we can do this.” Harry’s smile grew as he thumbed Louis’ reddish-brown stubble. “When I can do this for you. I love cooking for you. For us.”

Harry’s voice was always so soothing to listen to when stealing a moment of Facetime or Skype on the road, but was never more beautiful than when he was murmuring sweet words face to face. Louis slipped his hands to the small of his back.

“I love you,” Louis countered. He lifted himself to gently press their lips together. “I love you so much. I’m so glad we have this little break together.”

Harry ducked his face down the two inches to join their lips. He smiled against Louis’ mouth and Louis laughed, sunlight seeming to glow between their lips as they kissed in the cozy kitchen. Louis’ neck went limp with Harry cradling his jaw, sweet apple and carrot tangy on their tongues, their arms curled around each other.

Louis' past dating experience was mostly of a rapid-fire sexual nature. In and out; thanks so much; that was lovely; see you at the Oscars. Being an A-List actor who stumbled into an action franchise meant he had access to whomever he wanted. Models and musicians and actors. The cream of the crop.

Then he met Harry, a model, through a mutual friend named Zayn, who was also a model. There were no immediate fireworks or angels singing when they met at Zayn's birthday. Harry was so quiet, Louis questioned if he spoke English.

It took three mutual hangouts with Zayn before Harry responded directly to Louis. 

“Are you alright?” Harry had asked. 

Louis snorted, ignoring the tingle that shot up his spine upon hearing Harry’s deep, kind drawl directed at him. "Of course I'm alright. You're the one who never says a bloody thing.”

Harry shrugged. His sheer black shirt slid down to reveal his collarbones. “You’ve yet to stop talking. When would I have had the chance?” 

He walked away to go to the bar and Louis followed behind. Like a dog. Like a yapping, eager little puppy. Luckily, Harry was an animal lover and asked Louis for his number.

Texts from different time zones, playful tweets, and Instagram photos with secret meanings led to their first official date, months after they met. Louis neglected to wear anything beneath his skin tight black clothing. He brought a handful of condoms and a bottle of whisky to Harry's home, a tastefully decorated three bedroom brownstone on a quiet, tree lined street. He was shocked to find Harry in slouching socks, black yoga pants, and an oversized grey Nike hoodie with his hair in a bun as he prepped coq au vin and tried to decide what they could watch that night.

“I invited you over for dinner and Amazon Prime,” Harry said before he gave Louis a chaste kiss goodnight. On the cheek. “Not Netflix and chill.” 

Louis learned that night that Harry liked to take things slow in the bedroom. Very slow. As slow as coq au vin. The payoff from taking it slow was also like coq au vin. Luscious. Addicting. Juicy. Darkly, deeply sensual. Intoxicating like red wine fumes emanating from slow roasted rooster. 

Kissing Harry on the mouth was decadent. The first time Harry reached for his hand as they walked home from a film he almost came in his pants. Louis secretly purchased the hotel sofa they were sprawled on the first time Harry ground up against him mid-makeout, hard and twitching in his tight jeans. It seemed like a dictionary flurried open to reveal a red, flashing definition of ‘ECSTASY!’ the first time Louis pushed inside of him. Louis thought he was ascending into heaven amidst a chorus of angels the first time he made Harry moan, “Oh, c-coming, Lou,” and arch his entire body, his long neck shining with sweat. 

Bonkers was the only word Louis could think of to describe their sex life, which was spread around the globe in a number of hotel rooms, vehicles, and restrooms. Sometimes a touch awkward—mostly due to his own clumsy motions and excitement. Sometimes a touch giggly—again, usually his fault. Harry was as focused in the bedroom as he was in the pilates studio.

Their relationship moved slow at the beginning, but suddenly they were together for over two years and spent the holidays with each other’s parents and had special syncing calendars on their iClouds that only they could see and Louis couldn’t remember a time before Harry. He loved Harry and Harry loved him and they made love to each other. It felt so adult but always fresh and exciting, since they rarely saw each other for more than forty-eight hours at a time. Instead of having a belly ache from overeating a rich meal, being with Harry only made him feel comfortable. It only made him want more.

When his manager questioned why he gained nearly half a stone in the months since he met Harry, a supermodel, Louis shrugged and said his endorsements would just have to design clothes around his love weight (his term, not Harry’s). He would give up his career in a heartbeat if Harry asked him to be home every night for dinner and to read bedtime stories to their army of future kiddos. His manager didn’t like that answer very much.

After dinner, Louis sprawled on his back on the centre of his bed. Harry flattened on top of him and pushed the bottom of his shirt up his stomach. He brushed his lips to Louis’ rounded hip before gently biting the dip above it.

“Fuck, babe.” Louis arched as Harry kissed from his navel to his chest. “Dinner was so, so good.”

Harry kissed his collarbone. “Glad you liked it.”

“Loved it.” Louis’ shirt popped over his head, and he ruffled his extra-fluffy hair. He plucked open the bottom two buttons of Harry’s shirt. “Always love when you cook. You’re gifted.” He quickly unbuttoned the rest. “A touch sexy, as well, but mostly a good cook.”

Harry smiled crookedly and shrugged his shirt off, then fell forward onto Louis’ bare torso and kissed the centre of his chest, Louis gripping his arse and spreading his legs. Their jeans rubbed together, Louis’ bare foot sneaking up the ankle of Harry’s trousers. Louis rubbed Harry’s arse with one hand, guiding their slow, deep grinds as his other hand smoothed up his lower back. 

“Missed you so much, Lou,” Harry murmured against his lips. “You smell so good.” He kissed the front of his shoulder. He pressed his lips to Louis’ small nipple, then tongued the hair around it. “I missed you so much.”

As Harry wetly sucked a spot just below his jaw, Louis shut his eyes, his brows pinching inwards each time Harry’s teeth nipped. Warm hands wrapped around his wrists and lifted his arms to rest to his pillow.

“Missed you, too, babe.” Louis moaned softly and let his head fall to the side, Harry teasing wispy, brushed kisses beneath his ear. Louis’ wrists were guided to cross above his head. “God, that’s nice. You’re so...” Harry’s kisses swayed a touch lower and to the side. “You—” His arms shot down and he giggled, “What are you doing?”

"Nothing.” Harry kissed the front of his shoulder and repinned his wrists on the pillow. His hair fell over his eyes, shielding his face from Louis’ gaze. “Exploring."

"Exploring my armpit?" Louis laughed again, his bicep flexing beneath Harry’s lips. "I promise you, you're not missing out. It’s just an armpit, and kind of a sweaty one, at that.”

Harry lifted himself to sit back on his heels in only his black skinnies, his long torso muscled and smooth. Discomfort was a rare emotion in his go-with-the-flow repertoire, but it flickered over his face as he scooted off of Louis. 

Louis pushed himself up on one elbow. “Love?”

"Right, yeah." Harry nodded slowly then plopped his bum on the mattress. His abs crunched in his new position, the vee of his hips deepening. “You're right.”

“Um, we don't have to stop.” Louis flattened his hand on Harry’s thigh. “Are you—”

“I'm fine. I’ll head home.”

Louis blinked wide-eyed as Harry shrugged on his yellow shirt. “Babe, you…” He grabbed Harry’s sock before he could put it on his foot and threw it across the room. Harry’s discomfort broke into a small smile for a moment, but he got up and went towards his sock. “Love, don’t go. Please. Stay here, like usual. We planned to spend our whole time off together. Just tell me—” Louis popped up from the bed. “Tell me what’s wrong. Did I do something you don’t like?”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Then why are we stopping? I’ve been dying for you, baby.” Louis rubbed Harry’s cock through his pants. “Dying.”

“I just…” Harry ducked his head down to put on his other sock. “Nevermind. It’s not important.”

“No,” Louis droned, wrapping his arms around Harry from behind. “Everything you say or think is important.” He walked them backwards. “Come back to bed. Talk to me. Please?”

Harry sighed and turned his head. His sharp profile became illuminated by the handful of candles lit around the bedroom. “It’s...silly.”

“My love,” Louis whispered, his lips brushing his ear. He kissed him there and ran his hands up between the fabric of his open shirt, stroking his warm stomach. “C’mere, darling.” He scooted back on the bed, his arms still around Harry. “Let me cuddle you.”

Harry hummed, teetering on his feet. “I’ve gone and made it all weird.”

“Harry, come on, you have not,” Louis said, giving his voice extra softness and rasp. “Please?”

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed. Louis got to his knees and enveloped his back, wrestling him to the mattress. A quiet, tiny giggle escaped Harry’s thoughtful stillness, Louis munching on the side of his neck with his arms and legs suctioned around his body. They settled on their sides, both breathless and huffing laughs. Louis reached out, letting his finger play through Harry’s hair.

“It’s silly,” Harry whispered as his eyes darted away. Louis closed the gap between them to press a kiss to Harry’s crinkled nose, then dipped low enough enough to join their lips, Harry humming quietly and starting to smile. “I just...” Harry sighed and laid on his back. Louis rested his chin on the centre of his chest, clear blue eyes completely focused on Harry’s face. “It was the video you sent me.”

Louis flattened his hand on Harry’s stomach. “Which one? We send lots of videos.”

“The one from on set.”

Louis’ brows furrowed as he soothingly rubbed up and down Harry’s flank. “The one when Liam visited and we played wiffle ball in costume? Or the dragon fire one?”

“No, the, um...The one with you tied up on the wood thing?”

“Oh, God,” Louis laughed and pressed the tip of his nose to his pec. “The one Monica took?”

“Yeah.”

“What about it? That day was such a pain, to be honest. Draining. Not looking forward to the reshoot tomorrow.”

“I guess I...I just never realized that, um, you...” Harry ran his fingers back through his hair and kept his gaze glued to the ceiling. “You have really attractive a-arm—underarms and it turned me on to see you chained up like that.”

Louis’ mouth gaped open. Harry made a pained, high sound and moved his feet towards the floor.

“No, no, no, you’re not going anywhere,” Louis said, his voice bouncing with laughter. He snagged Harry around the waist and swung him back to bed. “Nope. You’re staying right here.”

Harry hid his face in his hands, curled on his side. “I shouldn’t have said anything. This is mortifying.”

Louis pecked his cheek. “Of course you should have. Don’t be silly. I want us to share everything with each other.” He squeezed him. “Everything. And you know I legitimately worship every part of your body, even the ones you don’t like. I wrote a haiku to the three scraggly hairs you wax off your lower back. It’s still taped to the fridge.”

Harry sighed, “I know,” and leaned back into his weight, tucking his chin to his chest. “You’re so supportive of everything.”

Louis carefully guided Harry onto his back. “Actually, now that you mention it...” He nuzzled Harry’s clothed armpit, and Harry laughed and gently nudged him away. “Ah ah ah.” Louis held Harry’s wrists high above his head on his pillow and straddled him. Harry’s open shirt wilted to rest along the sides of his stomach, revealing half of his lightly haired underarms and his stretched ribs. Harry looked from his bare sides to Louis’ mischievous smile, which was coming closer by the second. “We’re equals, yeah?” 

“Yeah, we are, but—” Harry bit back a laugh, his feet shooting to the end of the bed. “Oh my God, Lou, I’m—” Louis rubbed his nose under his arm and sucked in a breath of Harry’s spicy deodorant mixed with a hint of his warm, natural scent. “You know I’m ticklish!”

“You’ve got the softest hair here. S’like a bunny.” He prodded the centre of his underarm with two fingers, sending Harry into proper belly laughs. “You smell so hot, love. Like if cinnamon and soap had a baby.”

Harry jerked his arms down and gasped, “I said I wanted to explore,” while still laughing. He pushed his hair off his hot face, Louis grinning from his spot perched on his hips. “I wanted to use my mouth a bit to taste you and just, like, try new stuff. Not tickle you to death.”

Louis flopped onto his back and tucked his hands behind his head. His boyish mischief was only more pronounced as he flexed his biceps. The dark hair under his arms seemed to deepen, the long run of tawny skin beside his nipples stretching. 

“I probably stink right now, but I’m game. Explore away.” Louis winked. “Do your worst.”

Harry smiled shyly as he straddled him. “That’s alright.” He ground down gently, bouncing them both on the fluffy mattress. “I like it when you stink a bit.”

“Fuck me, I’m already enjoying it and you haven’t even touched me.”

“I’ll try not to lick too much, since you’ve got deodorant on and all. Might taste weird.”

Louis’ eyes crinkled. “I...might have forgotten to put it on today.”

Harry’s jaw dropped, but his attempt at horror was completely overwhelmed by his rosy-cheeked intrigue. “You forgot?”

“I ran out last night and was too lazy to get it in the airport. I used a cologne sample I got in the terminal.”

“Ah ha.” Harry dragged his fingers up Louis’ inner biceps. “I see.”

“Mmm, babe. Yes, please,” Louis said, pleased and grinning slyly. “Not you getting hard because I smell or anything. Not like that’s so hot I’m already composing a new haiku.”

Harry chuckled, “You’re sure about this?”

“Go for the gold.” Louis stretched his arms higher, his upper abs elongating as he pushed up against Harry’s weight. “Whatever you want.”

Harry brushed his fingertips beside Louis’ small nipples, watching his shoulders hunch forward and his nipples tighten to even tinier circles. Harry stroked the hairless skin in the lowest hollows under his arms.

Louis hugged his lower belly as he babbled, “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!” through his laughter. “Holy fucking hell!”

They had definitely poked and squeezed each other’s sides from time to time, or had a handful of quick tickle fights when a playful mood struck, but he could not, in that moment of ticklish hysteria, remember Harry touching him in such a sensitive spot that wasn’t below the belt. Harry grinned and watched him roll around, laughing even with no fingers touching his skin. 

“See? It’s hard to keep your arms up.”

“I’m fine,” Louis said quickly. He gave a brisk nod, then stretched his arms up and gripped the headboard. “Totally fine. Totally cool. Totally not giggling.” Harry smirked as he arched his brows. “Totally good to go.”

“You know, you don’t have to like this just because I do.”

“I know, but I like it. Honest. I like when you do anything to me, so this is just another gem in your crown.”

“Can I tie you up?”

Louis’ air-gulping, guppy-fish mouth returned. “Yeah, of course. Always. You know that gets me off like mad.”

Harry dragged his fingers down to Louis’ navel. “You sure?”

“One-thousand percent.”

Harry’s smile slowly grew wider. “Nah. I’ll tie you up another time. For now...” He smoothed his palms up Louis’ sides to brush over his underarms. “I’ll just lick a bit.” He leaned lower and sucked a slow, wet kiss beside Louis’ nipple, peering up at him with his hair over his eyes. “That okay with you?”

Louis opened his mouth to reply but then Harry’s full lips gently sucked under his arm, letting his tongue swirl through his hair. Instead of words, a broken, moaned sound came out of Louis’ throat, his bicep flexing, relentless heat throbbing beneath his skin. Harry chuckled lowly and pressed his face to the spot. He slid to sit lower and flattened on him, then gripped Louis through his jeans and started to massage while he lathed his tongue through his downy hair.

Louis groaned, “Fuck,” and bit his bottom lip. “Oh fuck. Of course. Of course it feels fucking incredible when you do it.” He smiled with his eyes shut. “Another thing for your repertoire of tricks that render me helpless.”

“You do stink, love. You’re bit ripe.” Harry lifted his mouth and kissed the base of his bicep, then let his nose drag down until he reached Louis’ nipple. “Can’t even smell cologne on you anymore. Just you. Real fucking strong.” 

“S-sorry?”

“No apology needed.” Harry pinched his teeth on the tiny bit of pudge that softened the outer rim of Louis’ underarm. “You kind of smell like dinner, as well.”

“Are you saying I smell like chicken?”

“A bit. More like chicken soup. This skin drives me crazy.” Harry’s murmurs buzzed against the hairless line that ran horizontally through Louis’ underarm, Louis’ bicep clenching and his hips shifting. He licked the thin strip with the very tip of his tongue. Louis shuddered wildly. “You like that?”

Louis shivered, “Fucking t-tickles like m-mad there.”

“Yeah?” Harry repeated the lick over the hairless skin, using the flat of his tongue, and Louis groaned. “Better?”

“Oh fuck,” Louis exhaled, stretching his arm to grip the headboard. He spread his legs, Harry firmly rubbing his hardness and lathing a slow lick just below where his underarm hair started. Louis’ skin jumped away from Harry’s tongue, his underarm hollowing as he shuddered a light laugh. “God bless PA’s sending behind the scenes videos to kinky model boyfriends.”

Harry snuffled and kissed his nipple as he slid his hand down the front of his jeans.

. . .

Louis woke the next morning with a mouthful of curls and a freezing bum. He cracked his eyes open and slid his hand under the blankets, seeking out Harry’s warm skin. He rubbed the back of Harry’s neck, squeezing gently. Harry was snug as a bug, wrapped in ninety-nine percent of the blankets. Harry hummed and wiggled backwards, giving Louis an in to pull some of the blankets to himself.

“Blanket hog,” Louis murmured gruffly. He heard Harry let out a low laugh, his feet shuffling between Louis’ ankles. Louis wrapped an arm around Harry’s chest. “My ride to set will be here in an hour.”

Harry kissed his wrist. “I’ll make tea.”

“Wanna do lunch later?”

“You’ll have time?”

“Today’s supposed to be quick. Just a half day for me.”

“Sounds lovely.” Harry kissed Louis’ middle knuckle and smoothed his palm over his forearm. “You sleep a bit more. Shower. I’ll get breakfast going.”

“I don’t think I even have milk, babe.”

Harry bounced as he turned in bed, then leaned forward to peck Louis’ lips. “You do. Cereal, as well.”

“Oh baby,” Louis groaned, smiling sleepily. “Aren’t you just the best boy, hm?”

Harry smiled and pressed a more lingering, close-mouthed kiss to Louis’ mouth. Louis’ fingers curled over the edge of the blankets, pulling him closer. Harry pushed Louis’ hair off his forehead and kissed from eyebrow to eyebrow.

“Love you,” Harry whispered, kissing his forehead. Louis beamed as Harry fluffed the blankets up to his shoulders. Harry patted the blankets on either side of him, tucking him in tighter, then kissed his cheek. “See you in a bit.”

Louis watched Harry pull on a pair of black briefs before snagging his yellow button-up from the floor. Harry’s back was to him as he left the bedroom, his shirt hanging off one arm. Louis shut his eyes for a moment and cuddled backwards into the blanket cocoon Harry had created for him. His cell vibrated on the bedside table and he groaned, half-listening to his alarm and half-listening to the sound of Harry’s bare feet padding around the kitchen. He extracted one arm and tapped the screen.

He took a quick shower and dressed in comfortable clothes, forgoing shoes for the moment. When faced with the choice of a shirt, he smiled to himself as he selected a [tank](http://41.media.tumblr.com/9821b58a1382076a47d9db2f60e3beed/tumblr_n8f9gcPVU51t5fn6oo1_500.png). He went into the kitchen. 

Harry was leaning back against the counter with a bowl of granola balanced against his bare chest and a spoon sticking out the corner of his mouth. He had left his yellow shirt unbuttoned, the material kissing his upper thighs and revealing his tight black briefs.

“Didn’t know if you wanted cereal or granola.” Harry shielded his mouth as he chewed, then swallowed. “I bought yoghurt and fruit, too.”

“You’re a star.” Louis glanced at Harry out the corner of his eye as he lifted himself on the balls of his feet. He stretched towards the highest cabinet. “Just going to grab a cereal bowl.”

Harry chewed with his mouth shut. A smirk curled his lips as he watched Louis putter from cabinet to cabinet. The hair on his head was wet and messy, while the hair under his arms was puffy and light. That explained the bursts of blow dryer coming from the en suite.

“Need a glass, as well,” Louis said from the cabinet directly beside Harry’s spot, their hips bumping. He stretched both arms up, his tank riding up on his stomach. “Did you sleep well, baby?”

Harry took another bite of granola. “I did.”

“Lovely.” Louis shut the cabinet with delicate fingers touching the wood as high as he could. He yawned and stretched both arms up, his shoulders popping and the skin under his arms hollowing. “I did, as well. Love when we can have a good cuddle.”

“Very subtle, Lou.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Louis ran both hands back through his hair, then laced his fingers together on the back of his neck. His biceps rounded, the fresh smell of body wash wafting towards Harry. “I’m merely looking for things.”

Harry blinked slowly as his smirk grew. “Right.” He pressed a box of cereal to the centre of Louis’ chest. “Of course.”

. . .

Louis’ driver picked him up after breakfast and brought him to set. He went to makeup, where they made him look sufficiently sweaty and filthy, then was whisked to a familiar dungeon setup. He spent most of the morning bound to an X-shaped wooden frame, shirtless and wearing nothing but torn brown trousers, while the crew got a handle on lighting.

His current project was a fantasy epic alongside fellow action hero, Liam Payne. They were playing brothers and rightful heirs to the crown in a Game of Thrones-esque story. Unfortunately for Louis’ character, he was currently captured by the evil king and waiting to be rescued by his family’s army. Then the real fun could begin, with swords and stage combat. For now, he was stuck to his X.

Shooting began and Louis started to sweat for real, only adding to the griminess of his skin. The bright lights, the tense dialogue, and remembering the fight choreography they had worked out made each take more intense than the last. He had completely lost track of time until he noticed his assistant, Monica, holding half a sandwich. Was it already lunchtime?

“Cut,” Alex, the director said. Louis sagged in his bonds. Alex waved toward Max, Louis’ torturer, and snapped his fingers. “Can someone please do something with his shirt? It’s bunching at the neck and making him look like he’s got a goiter. And the lights are too bright. This a dungeon, not a spa.”

“I’ll say,” Louis murmured, trying to wipe his forehead on his shoulder. Originally, he was bound to the X-frame in a way he could get out, but the ropes shot as visibly fake. Louis agreed to be tied to the frame for this particular scene. He was paid millions, sure, but he could suffer a bit for his art.

Monica appeared in front of him and held a straw to his lips. Being named Monica was an unforeseen blessing, as she physically resembled Monica from Friends and shared her intense attention to detail. Louis gratefully sucked down a few mouthfuls of cold water. 

“You doing alright?” Monica dabbed his forehead with a cool towel. “You need to pee or stretch?”

Louis shook his head as he sipped through his straw. He licked his lips. “I’m good for now, but I’m actually supposed to meet Harry for lunch. I thought we’d be done by now.”

“Yeah, the lights are such a pain today. Everyone’s behind.”

“Would you do me a favour?”

“Sure.”

“Can you please text Harry to say I’m running late?” The makeup crew came up and started brushing fresh dirt on Louis’ cheeks. Louis sneezed amidst the powder. “He’s probably going to leave home soon. I don’t want him to wait around for me.”

“Of course.” Monica took her Blackberry out of her pocket and thumbed quickly, tilting her head side to side as she texted and swaying her straight black hair. “Sent. Do you…Oh.” Monica turned her phone towards Louis. “He texted back and asked if he should meet you here?”

Louis’ brow shot up. “Oh, yeah, if he wants. That would be really helpful, actually.” He looked to the director. “How much longer do you think we’ll be, Al?”

Alex glanced at Louis from behind the camera. “Not long. Thirty minutes, maybe. Sorry this is taking forever. You’re doing amazing work, Lou.”

“Cheers, thanks.” Louis tried to touch his shoulder blades as he said to Monica, “He can meet me here, if he’d like. Then we can ride together to lunch in his car.”

Thirty-two minutes later, Alex called out, “Cut. That’s a wrap today for Louis. Thank you, Louis.”

Louis exhaled and sagged, sweat dripping down his forehead. The crew applauded as Louis shook his hair off his face, offering them a tired smile. He looked to Monica and found her off to the side with Harry, who smiled shyly at him as Monica rambled. Louis mouthed, “Hey, love,” and wiggled his fingers to wave while still bound to the X-frame. 

Harry ambled up to him looking every bit the casual supermodel he was. Long legs in black skinnies, spotless leather ankle boots, a billowy, sheer mauve floral button-up left half open, his hair fastened in a loose, high bun with his sunglasses resting atop his head.

“Hello, beautiful,” Louis said as a greeting. Harry smiled and kissed his cheek, his hands resting on Louis’ bare hips. Louis caught a noseful of creamy shampoo. “Did you end up going to yoga?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Nice. Was it a…a…” Louis felt something brush his ribs. He looked down for a split-second, but quickly looked back to Harry. “A good class?”

“It was.” Harry bit his bottom lip, leaning closer. “How was your reshoot? You look…incredible like this.”

Flash-fire arousal shot through Louis’ body, his skin tingling from the memory of the night before. He suddenly could feel every rough bud of Harry’s tongue as he lapped his most sensitive skin. A different sort of arousal quickly followed as he glanced at his oblivious colleagues, his breath stuttering. 

“Yeah, it’s, uh…” His throat bobbed to swallow, his eyes darting down to Harry’s hands again. Ever so slowly, Harry dragged his fingertips up his ribs. “It’s been a good day.”

“I think we should have a bath when we get home.” He thumbed a bead of sweat from beside Louis’ nipple. “It smells like a farm in here with all this dirt and hay.”

Louis glanced at the crew within earshot and shifted on the X, Harry’s fingers fluttering at nipple-height. “I th-thought you like it when I—When I stink?”

“That’s true, yes.”

Louis pulled at the rope around his wrists, their eyes locked. “Wh-what are you doing?”

Harry’s lips quirked. “I’m merely saying hello to my boyfriend.”

Louis arched on the wood as fingertips traced a light circle around his underarms. “You’re gonna draw attention, love.”

“I think you’re the one who’s going to draw attention,” Harry murmured lowly, his breath brushing Louis’ lips. “Isn’t that what you wanted this morning?”

Louis squirmed wildly and muffled a laugh by biting both lips, Harry walking his fingers over the very centres of his underarms. 

“No,” Louis said, stubborn.

Harry made one gentle, tiny scratch with his index fingers and arched his brows. “No?”

“No,” Louis laughed out breathily, then pressed his lips together. Harry aligned their groins, Louis’ eyes clenching as he hissed, “Fuck.”

“Ooh,” Harry hooted through a whispered chuckle. “You like this, hm?”

Louis arched away from the gentle scratches under his arms, but ground out, “Y-Yes.” Harry pressed his lips to his cheekbone before he stepped back, sending a rush of cool air over Louis’ face. Louis sagged in his bonds and sighed, “Oh good God,” then swayed his head back to rest on the wood.

“Good to know,” Harry said quietly. Louis sucked in a breath, his face bright pink. Harry lifted a glass of ice water and poised the straw at his lips. “Drink, love. You’re looking a little heated.”

Louis bit the straw and sucked with their eyes locked, Harry smiling innocently as the crew unfastened his ropes. The ropes around his wrists disappeared and Louis lowered his arms. Monica took the glass from Harry, who gripped one of Louis’ wrists and massaged the reddened skin.

“So, I was thinking we could go to that chopped salad cafe for lunch,” Harry said, conversational and easy. “You like that place, right? With the chickpeas? And the ice cream shop next door? Lou?” Harry frowned slightly and nudged his knuckles to Louis’ stomach, searching for his eyes. “Hey, you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m cool,” Louis said, nodding his head forward. He smiled tiredly. “I’m good, love.”

“Okay, good. It’s so hot in here.” Harry cradled his cheek and whispered, “You worried me for a second. You disappeared.”

“I was just trying to figure out how to purchase this entire set and have it airlifted to my place for us to play with.”

Harry guffawed and covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes crinkled and bright.

. . .

Louis held the front door open for Harry with his foot. Both had their arms full of reusable grocery bags brimming with enough ingredients to make pancakes, cupcakes, and basically any other type of cakes their hearts desired during their break.

“What are you thinking? Vanilla with chocolate icing?” Louis plopped his bags on the kitchen counter. He took out a bag of coconut flour. “Or did you want to try those raspberry-white chocolate ones you emailed me the other day?” He rubbed his stomach and yawned. “Man, that was a beast of a salad. Who knew salads could be beasts?”

Harry took the bag of flour out of Louis’ hand, placed it on the counter, and held both of Louis’ hands. He walked them to the living room, Louis glancing back at their abandoned groceries.

“What’s up?”

Harry gently pushed Louis onto the sofa, Louis falling back bum-first and sinking into the cushions. “Want you.”

Louis laughed, “Yeah?” as Harry eased his zipper down. “Because of grocery shopping?” 

“Sort of. Want you so bad.” Harry got to his knees between Louis’ legs. “I’m so fucking hot right now. Wanna suck you off.” 

“Thought you wanted to have a bath? Then b—” Louis’ breath rushed out of his lungs and his eyes bulged, Harry sucking the tip of his cock. He spread his legs wider, his hands settling on the sides of Harry’s neck as Harry’s head bobbed. His head eased back to the sofa, a low groan vibrating in his chest. “Bath then bake?”

Harry pulled off and licked his lips. “We’ll get there.” 

“Wh-What’s so hot about the grocery store?”

“Not the store.” He lazily nibbled Louis’ hip bone. “Turns me on when you’re so accepting of things.”

Louis chuckled gruffly and ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Of what? Cupcakes? Chopped salads? Armpit k—” Harry lifted Louis’ cock and lathed his tongue over his balls, sweat and heat and fabric softener rushing into his nostrils. Louis shivered and clenched his fingers. “Armpit kisses?”

Harry smirked up at him and let his cock flop against his lips. “Everything.”

. . .

“Babe, do you want bubbles?” Louis called.

“Yes, please.”

Louis bent over and pulled a bottle out from under the sink. He went to the tub, held his hand under the faucet, and dumped a healthy amount of soap into the water. The scent of vanilla filled the room. How appropriate after their baking-fest. He tilted his head side to side before squirting another helping of soap for good luck. He turned on the massaging jets and dimmed the lights, then swung one leg over the edge.

Harry padded into the en suite with a plate of fresh pink-frosted cupcakes in hand. They had opted to combine recipes and make chocolate cupcakes with raspberry icing. He was naked save for a simple white apron and a chef’s hat perched on his curls. The front of the hat was embroidered to say, ‘Chef Hottie With A Body (Cutie With A Booty),’ in red thread. Louis had given it to him after their first time fucking in Harry’s kitchen.

“You gonna share with me?” Louis stretched his arms along the back of the tub. Harry placed the plate on the sink counter, then handed over two cupcakes. Louis plucked them from his hands with delicate fingers, holding them well above the layer of bubbles brushing his chest. “Lovely.”

He bit into a cupcake as he watched Harry peel off his apron, fold it, then place his hat on top of the folded apron on the counter. Harry stretched his arms above his head and walked on tiptoe to the tub. He got in and straddled Louis. Louis smiled with his lips shut, his cheeks puffed.

“You want me to rub you?” Louis asked.

“Nope.”

Louis held out the other cupcake, but Harry shook his head. “Don’t you want a cupcake?”

Harry ran his wet palms down Louis’ chest. “Both are for you.”

“For me?” Louis chuckled with cake in his mouth. “What are we…” He glanced at the bubbly water, his brows pinching inwards. “What are…” Harry’s hand wrapped around his cock, Louis’ eyes fluttering shut for a beat as he chewed. Louis licked his lips just before Harry kissed him deeply. “What’s…”

“Still want you,” Harry murmured against his lips. “You know it turns me on when we cook together.”

“Yeah?” Louis panted as Harry kissed down his neck. “Even after sofa, like, activities?”

“Mmm.”

“Oh...kay,” Louis exhaled as Harry’s teeth closed around his nipple. “Want me to, uh…” He bent his elbows and lifted his arms a touch, tilting his head to bite a cupcake with arms raised, fluffy bubbles snagged on the hair under his arms. Harry laughed loudly and shook his head, nipping the front of his shoulder. Louis giggled, “Alright, love,” and took another bite. “Just checking.”

. . .

Sadly, they had to tear themselves out of their marathon sex bubble to attend a business dinner that evening. Business dinners were fun for the free booze and food, but Louis did not possess the charm powers and patience that Harry seemed to have in spades. Small talk got boring after a while.

Louis handed his plate to a waitress and caught Harry’s gaze from across the table. They smiled secretly at each other as Harry’s team spoke about an upcoming photoshoot. Harry lifted his phone just high enough for Louis to see it peek above the table and Louis nodded, fishing his phone out of his pocket. He had a text waiting from Harry.

You okay? BTW I set the DVR for Better Call Saul. We can watch later :)

The corners of Louis’ lips lifted and his eyes flickered across the table. He nodded, thumbing back a reply.

**i’m good ! thank u baby. u look so beatufiul tonight**  
**beautful**  
**fuck**  
**BEAUTIFUL**  
**there :))**

Harry snuffled quietly and glanced at his team, who didn’t seem to notice. He bit his bottom lip as he typed.

Louis watched the grey dots appear as he felt something brush against his ankle. He started to look under the table, but then held completely still in his seat, staring across to Harry. Harry smiled innocently and placed his phone face down, then folded his hands under his chin and focused on his team.

“I loved that one,” Harry said quietly, pointing at an open lookbook. “Would love to see more pieces with that fabric.”

Louis gulped as the brush against his ankle went higher, teasing the inseam of his suit trousers. He read Harry’s text as he felt Harry’s socked foot gently pressing on his bulge. 

I got a pedicure before I came to the studio today. Want to play later? Equals and all xx

Louis’ toes curled in his shoes as he dropped his head down. He made the smallest, meekest of pained noises that was swallowed up by the restaurant’s mellow jazz. He gripped his fork like a dagger, the ball of Harry’s socked foot brushing over his cock with teasing laziness. Louis put his fork down and exhaled smoothly through his nostrils. He sent a text to Harry while trying to figure out what good deed he had done in a previous life to deserve a boyfriend who remembered a drunken turn-on admission from over a year ago that was never mentioned again.

**what has gotten INTO you !??! jesus H christttt, H!!!**

Louis took a long sip of his beer and offered the businessman beside him a tight smile, nodding along to an explanation about a piece of clothing that cost more than his first year uni tuition. His phone buzzed against his thigh, and Harry’s long toes applied pressure to the fly of his trousers.

Your open mind and open heart are my favourite places in the world, and our world is only getting bigger and more beautiful, my love.

. . .

“Open mind and open heart. Puh-lease,” Louis scoffed. He gently scratched his fingernails down Harry’s right sole and Harry exhaled a bubbly strand of giggles, his brows shooting high. Harry pulled his feet away as best he could, but his ankles were trapped in Louis’ crossed legs, his toes scrunching and wrinkling his pale arches. “In the middle of dinner.”

“Of all my bodyparts, I can’t believe you like my—my—” Harry giggled lightly and tried to speak, his words babbling to squeal, “My feet!”

“Getting me hard with half a feej and texted love poetry.” Louis gave him a knowing smirk, then stroked the soft skin beneath his toes. Harry’s laughter went higher and louder as he slapped the bed, his long legs trying to bend. “In front of your managers, of all people.” 

“Okay! Okay! Fuck, not—St-ah-ah-ah-p!”

“The nerve of you, Styles, I swear,” Louis said over his bubbly laughter, digging deeper into the sensitive spot. “I love that you look surprised every time you start a new laugh. S’adorable.”

“O-Okay! Mercy, please. Mercy!” Harry laughed and swirled his feet to dodge Louis’ fingers. “Or go back to just massaging, p-please. I can’t take anymore toes tonight.” He let out an exhausted flutter of giggles and rubbed his abs. “My stomach’s starting to ache.”

“Alright, alright. We can’t have that, love.” Louis smoothed his palms up and down the trembling bottoms of Harry’s feet. He dug his thumbs in on his arch and Harry moaned, pushing against Louis’ massage. “You know I love your quirky toes.”

“I know,” Harry exhaled.

Louis lowered his face to kiss his right arch, then his left. The bottoms of Harry’s clean feet were warm, slightly damp, and smelled of fresh sweat, his skin flushed pink from being teased. Harry flexed his feet, letting out quiet, slow laughter as Louis kissed each toe. Louis squeezed his feet.

“Be right back, love.” Louis unfolded his legs and got to his knees. “Gonna wash up quick.”

Harry dropped his gaze to Louis’ black boxer briefs. “Hurry back. Wanna get you off again.”

Louis padded into the en suite while adjusting his straining cock and chuckled, “I’ll be back.”

Harry turned onto his stomach to rifle through Louis’ bedside table. He retrieved a pair of expensive, padded leather handcuffs—an item from one of Louis’ Oscars gift bags that had actually gotten a lot of play. He tapped his thumb on the leather, then tucked them back into the drawer. Louis had been so open and game. He didn’t want to push him into something he wasn’t ready for or even interested in.

“You getting the cuffs, babe?” Louis called over the sound of running water.

Harry looked at the open door. “Want me to?”

“If you want, yeah.”

“You’re sure?”

Louis leaned on the doorway as he dried his hands on a towel. “Yeah, ‘course.” He dabbed his mouth, then swiped under his arm. “Whatever you want.”

Harry swirled the cuffs on his middle finger and flexed his feet. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while.” 

Louis snorted. “I’m sure you will.” He rubbed the towel under his other arm. “I’ll be right there.”

Harry crawled to the centre of the bed as Louis turned off the en suite lights. Louis came into the bedroom, wiping his hands on his stomach with his briefs low on his hips. He went to the bedside table and dimmed the bedroom lights. Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and tugged, and Louis snuffled as he fell sideways onto the mattress. Louis flattened on his stomach as Harry kissed the back of his neck, his warm hands slowly running up and down his torso. 

Louis stretched his arms up as Harry kissed between his shoulder blades. “What are you gonna do to m-me?” He gasped his last word and arched his lower back. “Wanna hear you say it.” Harry rolled his boxer briefs down his arse, kissing along the line of his spine. Louis hummed, spreading his legs and gripping the headboard. “Fuck, love.” He waited for a reply, but Harry only kissed from cheek to cheek. “Harry?”

“Thank you,” Harry breathed against the cleft of his arse. He kissed his right cheek. “Thank you for being so cool with everything. I knew you would be, in my heart of hearts, but I was...I was still nervous. So, thank you. Seriously.”

Louis smiled over his shoulder. “Of course. I want you to feel comfortable telling me anything. And, to be honest I…” He buried his face in a pillow to muffle a laugh, Harry slowing as he kissed up his ribs. “I, um…”

“You what?”

Louis turned onto his back while Harry pulled his pants off. “I, uh, kinda like this. A lot.”

“What? Me wanting to, uh, touch your…” His gaze flickered to Louis’ underarms, then back to his face. “You know.”

“No, like, that’s cool. I’m into that. I meant...like…” Louis propped his hands behind his head. “You being a little bit more giggly in bed.”

Harry’s brows furrowed. “Giggly?” 

“Yeah. It’s...fun. I like doing new stuff with you.” He held one palm out. “Not that what we always do isn’t incredible. I spend my days and nights away from you thinking of nothing but you.” Harry’s serious expression defrosted a touch, his brows relaxing. “But...I dunno. I’m always chattering and laughing and making a fool of myself in bed.” His voice broke into giggles, but he quickly cleared his throat and quieted, his smile wide. “It’s just fun this way. I’m having fun, and I think you are, too.”

“You don’t make a fool of yourself. What are you talking about? I love how you are in bed. I love how you are all the time.”

“I just mean that it’s nice to hear you laugh more.”

“Kind of hard not to when you’re doing things to my toes.”

Louis wrapped his arms around him and pulled him onto his body. He cradled his cheeks, firmly joining their lips. “I love you.” He kissed Harry softer. “I love when we’re super intense and, um, intimate. Fuck knows I come like a fountain and you’ve brought me to tears with just how good it is, but...I also like having a laugh with you.”

“I laugh plenty,” Harry said, grumpiness causing his voice to deepen and his face to scrunch.

“I know, love, I know.”

“I…” Harry ducked his head down, but Louis guided him up with a gentle palm to his jawline. Louis tucked Harry’s hair behind his ear. “I can’t really remember a guy I’ve dated that wanted me to laugh in bed.”

“Did you tell them about your toes?”

The right side of Harry’s lips rose in an open-mouthed smirk. “Ha ha. Very funny. And, no, that’s strictly Tomlinson territory.”

“Alright.” Louis threw his arms over his head, his hard cock bobbing in the air. “Cuff me. I was promised a good time. I rinsed my pits. I’m all yours.”

Harry scooted higher on the bed and knelt beside Louis’ ribs. He rubbed up Louis’ abs, soothing slow circles over each pec. “Do you remember your safe word?”

“Of course. Do you?”

“I do.”

“Doubt I’ll need it, but I remember.”

“Alright,” Harry said as he cuffed his left wrist. He looped the cuffs through the slotted headboard, then cuffed his right wrist. “You okay?”

“Peachy.”

Harry smiled and leaned lower, brushing their lips together. He kissed down Louis’ neck and between his pecs. He rubbed down Louis’ sides and gently gripped his hips, pulling him to stretch down the bed. Louis wiggled lower, Harry planting wet, slow kisses from nipple to nipple. Harry’s mouth brushed under his arms for one quick kiss on either side. Louis grinned boyishly, using his knee to bump against Harry’s thighs—his nipples now had competition as to where Harry would devote foreplay attention. Harry shot him a small smile and ducked his head, continuing downwards to kiss below his navel.

“Gonna suck you off. Get you sweaty again.” Harry settled between his spread legs and rubbed his thighs. He sucked a kiss to his lightly haired groin, nipping the pudge of his inner thigh. “Love sucking you off when you can’t use your hands.”

“Bless.”

Harry smiled as he kissed up Louis’ length, then sucked his head into his hot mouth. Louis looked at the ceiling until he couldn’t keep his eyes open, quiet, low moans vibrating out of his throat, pleasure throbbing from his middle to tease every inch of his skin. Each time he tried to squirm away from Harry’s slow, methodical sucks, Harry gently held onto his legs and guided him back, until Harry’s bobbing head matched with the involuntary, small thrusts Louis’ hips jutted upwards. 

“Fuck, gonna come, babe,” Louis groaned, pulling at his handcuffs.

Harry pulled off, his lips brushing the reddened head of Louis’ cock. He jerked him quickly with one hand. “Look at me, Lou.”

Louis cracked his eyes open and peered down the bed. Harry smiled crookedly, then swayed his feet in the air, darting his tongue out to lap at Louis’ slit. Louis’ face clenched and his legs tried to close, but Harry sucked him fully into his mouth. Their eyes locked as Harry scrunched his toes and swayed his feet behind his head.

“Oh God,” Louis gasped, closing his legs around Harry’s face. He felt the slick, wet, smoothness of the back of Harry’s throat bounce against his head and bucked up. Come spurted into Harry’s mouth as Louis groaned and fought against his handcuffs, his fingernails digging into his palms. “Oh God, Harry, fuck.”

Harry sucked him for a long moment, watching Louis’ lower belly flutter and puff out. He pulled his lips off and kissed the vee of his groin and thigh, then dragged his nose up to his sweating navel.

“Fuck, that was so good,” Louis breathed, panting, sweat shining on his temples and the dips of his body. He faintly registered Harry crawling up his body to plant kisses every inch or so, a delirious smile on his relaxed face. “Want me to do you now, love? Holy shit, that was fucking good. Fuck.”

Louis opened his eyes and blinked up at Harry, who had straddled his middle. Louis’ softening cock was nestled just behind his bum, Harry still wearing black briefs.

“Hi,” Louis laughed brightly. He crossed his ankles, happy as a clam who was bound naked to a bed with a supermodel sitting on his junk. “What’s up?”

Harry smiled with his lips shut, stroking Louis’ sweaty temple. He sucked the pads of his fingers into his mouth. “You feeling relaxed, love?”

“Yeah, for sure. Thank you, baby.”

“Good.”

Louis’ brows furrowed. “What’s with the face?”

“You remember your safe word, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis said slowly, “so?”

“Now that I have you like this, I think I should ask some questions, unless,” Harry said airily, mischief brightening his eyes, “you want to give up.”

Fresh sweat prickled Louis’ heated skin. His chest heaved faster as he watched Harry’s long fingers flutter in the air. “What kind of questions?”

Harry drawled, “Like,” and bit his bottom lip. “What’s your favourite thing we do in bed?”

“One thing? Wow. Hard. Um…” Louis hummed until Harry gently touched under his arms, his smile growing. “I, uh, I dunno. Everything. I love everything we do.”

“Surely you have a favourite activity.”

“Um…” Louis’ droned hum turned into soft chuckles. He jerked side to side as Harry lightly stroked beside his nipples. “I like getting sucked off in the shower, okay? I like that a lot.”

“I knew that.”

“I’d hope so,” Louis giggled, clenching his biceps. “Fuck, getting tickled is the weirdest feeling.”

Harry’s fingers froze. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, no, no,” Louis said quickly, eyes widening. “Keep going. I like it, and I kind of like it even more each time you do it, weird and strange as it feels at first.”

“Top or bottom?”

“What, me?”

Harry tilted his head. “Who else am I interrogating right now?”

“Right, uh…” Louis squirmed, Harry’s fingers walking from inner biceps to ribs. “I like when you’re on your back and I fuck you. Missionary, I guess. That sounds so official, but I love it. Love watching your face. Love kissing you. God,” he laughed, “I sound like a mush.”

“Yeah?” Harry said softly. “You like all that?”

“Yeah, ‘course. But then I also like when you fuck me doggie style on the couch, so there’s that, as well.”

“Do you?”

“I do.”

“Is that why you’re always pretending to fall asleep on the sofa?”

“He-eh-eh-y,” Louis laughed, and his shoulders jumped inwards as Harry prodded under his arms. “I legitimately fall asleep on sofas. It’s a thing.”

“I see.”

“I’m happy with anything we do. Honest.”

“Innnteresting.”

Louis wiggled his shoulders. “Any other questions, master? I’ll tell you anything you want, so I can’t imagine this is terribly fun for you.”

“You’re sure this isn’t annoying? Call your word and we can stop immediately.”

“Nah,” Louis said, giggling the one word. “I like a good interrogation. You’re the least demanding in real life. It’s hot for you to be this way.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked, smiling softly.

“Yeah.” Louis flexed. “Do your worst.”

“Okay. Hmm…” 

Harry smoothed his palms over Louis’ nipples, squinting at the ceiling. He looked down at Louis with glimmering eyes. Louis was hit with the sudden feeling that the handcuffs around his wrists were actually made of spiderwebs, spun by Harry in a perfect, sexy, horny trap. 

“What’s with the look?” Louis asked.

Harry licked his bottom lip, his smile going higher on the right side. “When you said you were allergic to kale last month, are you actually allergic to kale? Or did you just not want to eat the salad I prepared for us?”

“Salad?” Louis’ eyes darted from left to right. “I was just—Harry, I, uh, I was—Harry! Harry! Fucking hell!” A peal of loud giggles shook Louis’ body and he pulled at his cuffs, Harry’s fingertips brushing the hairless creases under his arms. Hysteria could only describe the massive battle of tingling and panic that exploded through his entire body from each lazy touch. “Harry!” Louis tossed his head back as rapid, hysterical laughter poured out of his body. “Fuck, Harry!” Harry smiled down at him, his fingertips just barely touching the hairless creases. He started to flutter his fingertips through the damp hair and Louis’ voice went higher to cry out, “Harry! Please! Oh, fuck, please! Stop! Stop, stop, stop!”

“What was that about kale?”

Louis’ eyes bulged as he growled, “You sneaky, plotting f-f-fuck,” until laughter overtook him and he shut his eyes, his entire body shaking.

“How about your feet? Shall I pay them a visit?” Harry tilted his head to the end of the bed with an innocent smile. “Maybe that’ll get you back to your chatty self, hmm?”

Louis wailed, “I hate kale! I hate salads! I never eat my vegetables if you’re not around and, even then, I put most of them in my napkin!” 

Harry’s body did a strange sort of dinosaur-armed spasm while his laughter went silent. He tipped off of Louis and he bounced on his side, Louis still laughing but calming slightly.

“L-Lou—Babe,” Harry huffed, teary-eyed and snuffling giggles. He smoothed his palms over Louis’ sweating pecs. “Oh my God, you’re fucking killing me.” He sucked a kiss to Louis’ nipple. “I’m going to piss myself, you’re making me laugh so much.”

“You’re going to piss yourself?”

Harry kissed him under his arm and Louis moaned, his bicep flickering. “I had no idea you were so passionate about vegetables.” Harry kissed the divot of his bicep, then lathed the sweaty skin with the flat of his tongue. “Mmm, you taste so salty. Smell so soapy.”

Louis’ head lolled exhaustedly towards him. “When you said we had to spend hours massaging kale leaves to make them palatable, I could not have imagined an activity I wanted to do less that involved you and oil. I would rub any part of your body until the apocalypse without you even having to ask, but I couldn’t give less of a fuck about kale.”

“Kale is a power food.” Harry flickered his tongue over his fuzzy underarm and Louis’ breathing sped up. He blew a raspberry and Louis howled laughter, the cuffs clinking the headboard. “It’s good for you.”

“It hurts my tongue and tastes like shit and gets stuck in my teeth and I hate it, Harry, I hate it!”

“Awww, love.” Harry rapidly kissed Louis’ nipple, rubbing his palms up and down his ribs. He kissed the sweaty dip of his throat and dragged his kisses higher until he could feel Louis’ pulse hammering against his lips. “You want a break? Want to stop?”

“No, I’m—I’m good.” Louis’ stomach puffed as he breathed. Harry pushed his hair off his face and kissed his heated cheek, Louis nuzzling against him. Their lips joined softly. “Good as gold. You have your fun, love.”

“Hmm, alright, then. What else,” Harry murmured, straddling him. He sat back on his heels. “What other questions can I ask you?” Louis seemed to say something, but his voice cracked on a whimper and he shook his head. “How about...” Harry walked his fingers up Louis’ ribs and kissed the front of his neck. “How about what you got me for Christmas? Can you tell me that?”

Louis exhaled another whimper and sounded even more pained, his face scrunched upon Harry glancing at him. Harry gasped playfully, his fingertips swirling under Louis’ left arm. Louis started to laugh and threw his head back, the line of his throat elongated as he squirmed.

“You didn’t buy me anything for Christmas yet?” Harry scratched with his nails. “Do you even know what you’re going to get me?”

“It’s the first week of December, you freak! Give me a break!” Louis yelped through his laughter. Harry’s fingers eased up and Louis glared at him as he panted, “We’re not all losers like you who shop in November.”

“Oh, you’re done for.”

Louis was already laughing, even before Harry dug his fingers in under both of his arms. Frantically, Louis kicked his feet at the end of the bed and laughed, “Okay! Okay! I bought you something already! I promise!”

Harry lifted his hands. “What?”

“I don’t want to tell you. Not yet, love,” Louis said with giggles puffing through his words. Harry arched his brows and poised his fingers, Louis blurting out, “Ah ah! Hold on. I don’t want to tell you because it’s a-a surprise. It’s a surprise, love. You love surprises. I don’t want to ruin it.”

“Can I get a hint?”

“N-No, babe. It’ll ruin it. You’re too smart. You’ll guess it.”

Harry squinted at him, his fingers starting to wiggle. “I dunno if I believe you. You’re smiling.”

“Because you are fucking torturing my armpits!” Louis shook his head as Harry laughed amusedly. “Just you fucking wait, Haz. Just you wait until I’m out of here. Call Karl Lagerfeld. You won’t be walking in Chanel’s next show because your feet are fucking mine.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re still tied up,” Harry said with an oblivious expression, dragging his fingernails through Louis’ underarm hair. Louis started to titter giggles, looking away from Harry and scrunching his smiling face. “Big words from someone in your position.” 

He dug his fingers in on the centres of his underarms and Louis laughed, “You fuck,” as he jerked his arms. Harry dug a bit deeper, keeping his fingers in the centres but bringing his thumbs to the lower, hairless, most hollow part of his underarms.

“I’m a fuck?” Harry asked quietly. He dug his thumbs in and Louis’ laughter went hysterical, machine-gun giggles filling the room and his entire body spasming. “What was that, babe?”

Louis peered up at Harry with tears in his eyes and shouted, “Michael Keaton!” through his laughter. Harry laughed as hard as Louis did and fell off of him, clutching his stomach, both shaking as they stared at each other and laughed. Louis coughed and weakly giggled, “Michael Keaton.” He licked his lips and tried to flick his sweaty hair back, Harry’s hand rising to smooth it off his face. Louis turned his head and kissed his inner wrist, panting, “You win, love. I give up.”

Harry reached up and undid one cuff. “Michael Keaton being your safe word will never not be hysterical to me.” He pressed their lips together as he undid the other cuff, then kissed Louis’ dewy cheek. “Sorry I tortured you a bit. Was that…” He kissed his mouth again, Louis’ lips pursing to deepen the kiss. “Was that too weird?”

Louis turned over to lie flat on him, the cuffs dangling from one wrist. He ground against Harry, cradling his cheeks before hotly sucking on his lips. “I’m hard as fuck, love. I am not complaining about your new hobby. Not at all.”

“Do you wanna tie me up now?” Harry nuzzled their noses, tilting his head to peck Louis’ lips. “Torture me a little?”

“In a bit, maybe. Your feet already got the works. Wanna just snog you for a while.”

Harry smiled into their kisses, Louis holding him with his arms looped around his shoulders.

. . .

Later that night, Harry turned onto his back and wiggled his bum to the mattress. He took a deep breath in and stretched his arms. He felt Louis’ warm skin and smiled, rolling again to get onto his stomach. He rested his cheek against Louis’ shoulder, rubbing his foot over Louis’ ankle.

“Even in sleep, you’re a bloody tease,” Louis murmured. Harry smiled with his eyes shut and nuzzled his shoulder, cuddling closer. Louis lifted Harry’s hand and kissed his middle knuckle. “Gonna get water. You want?”

“Yes, please.”

Louis’ fingers snuck under Harry’s folded arm. “Some kale chips, perhaps?”

Harry quietly giggled, “No, thanks,” and squirmed, hugging himself. He felt Louis drop a kiss in his hair before the bed sagged. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Harry listened to Louis walk out of the room. He faintly heard the sink in the kitchen turn on, along with two glasses being placed on the granite countertop. He wrapped himself in the blankets like a burrito and rolled to the centre of the bed. 

Opening up to Louis about anything in the world, any thought that popped into his head, was never difficult. Louis’ ease and supportive nature were among his favourite features about his boyfriend, but he had no idea his little admission would lead to two days of wild sex. Wild in newness and intent, yet familiar in comfort. Familiar in the feeling of safety and happiness that came with anything he did with Louis.

“Hogging the blankets, as usual,” Louis said once he was back in the bedroom. Harry smiled and curled tighter in the blankets. Louis placed a glass on each of their bedside tables. “Be right there.”

Harry didn’t open his eyes, simply stretching his head side to side in his blanket burrito. He felt the blankets lift from the end of the bed. His smile grew as he slid the bottoms of his bare feet up the mattress.

“Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice,” Harry giggled softly, peering through the dark bedroom. “I give up.”

“Calm yourself, love. No more of that. Your feetsies have had enough for one night.”

Harry saw Louis smirking at the bottom of the bed and allowed Louis to pull his ankles into his lap. “I thought we were done?”

“We are. Just thought I’d give you your Christmas present early.”

“Oh. Is it…” Harry’s brows furrowed. “A homemade coupon for a foot rub?”

“Not quite.”

Harry gasped, one finger lightly brushing up his sole. He scrunched his toes, Louis massaging the arch of his foot until he relaxed. Louis’ strong thumbs dug in to massage circles just above his heel. “God,” he moaned, “that’s so good.” He flexed his foot and Louis massaged deeper. “That’s the spot that makes me hard. I swear, I feel it in my dick when you rub there.”

“Good to know.”

“So, what’s the gift, then?” Harry rubbed his toes on Louis’ thigh and Louis released his foot. Something cool and smooth slid on his pinky toe. Harry sat up on his elbows, peering curiously down the bed. “Lou?”

Louis held his foot and planted a slow kiss on his arch. “There you are. There’s one of your Christmas gifts.”

Harry lifted his leg straight in the air and bent it back. He peered at the wide gold ring hanging off his pinky toe.

“A toe ring? How did you know we’d, um...do, like, toe activities this weekend?”

“Um, well...” Louis chuckled under his breath and scratched the back of his messy hair. “I didn’t. I also hadn’t intended for you to wear it on your toe, was thinking more keychain, but you’re the fashion plate. I’m sure however you want to wear it will become the hottest trend faster than you can say, ‘Instagram.’”

Harry plucked the ring off. “Is this—Are you—” His brows furrowed, and he tilted his head as he studied the metallic ring. “This isn’t a toe ring.”

“No, it’s not.”

“This is a key.” He jingled it. “On a ring.”

“It is,” Louis said with a light chuckle in his voice. He took the ring from Harry. “That’s correct.”

Harry’s wide eyes darted from the ring to Louis. “What does the key open? We already have keys to all our stuff.”

“Do you remember when we stayed in that boutique hotel in London?”

“We’ve been in a lot of hotels.”

“The one with the homemade raspberry scones that you nearly wet the bed about when they came warm from room service.”

“Oh! Yes.” Harry nodded happily. “I remember. They were a perfect balance of soft and crisp.”

“Right. Do you also remember when we went exploring near your mum’s house? And we saw that new house that was half finished because the original owners couldn’t afford it?”

“Aw, yeah,” Harry said, his smile fading. “The poor plot of gorgeous land. Abandoned with half a home on it.”

“Yes, exactly. So, it turns out that the boutique hotel designer was the one working on the poor abandoned house. And,” Louis said quieter, plucking the key from Harry’s limp fingers, “she was only too happy to show me around the house...which I purchased on the spot.”

“You...You bought that house?”

“I did. It was completed just a few weeks ago. I believe you’re going to like the decor.” He smirked. “Just a hunch.”

“But…” Harry smiled shakily, his brows pinching together. “But you have a house already. This one.”

Louis poised the key ring at Harry’s ring finger and cradled his hand. Harry looked down at it before quickly looking back to Louis’ face. 

“Ah, but, you see, this is not…our home,” Louis rasped. “This is just a house. A nice one, yeah, and I’ll probably hold onto it, but...it’s not near our families. It’s not...ours.” Louis licked his lips and thumbed Harry’s knuckle, breathing shakily for a moment. “I...I think it’s about time we had a home together, don’t you? I don’t care if we’re only there sometimes. Continents or no continents.”

Harry’s eyes bulged. “You want to live together?”

“Of course. Who else is going to keep me laughing until I’m old and grey?”

Harry leaned closer, their mouths brushing. He pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, then whispered, “Who else is going to keep me on my toes?” as he guided his finger forward and through the ring.

“I—” Louis smiled and swallowed, his lashes fluttering faster as he cleared his throat. “I can definitely do that job,” he said softer. “Definitely.”

“Even if I’m a blanket hog?”

Louis laughed, “Yes, of course.” He rolled on top of Harry and pinned his wrists beside his head. “Now, whenever you’re being a blanket hog, I’ll just go for your toes. Easy peasy.”

“No,” Harry laughed and tried to curl up. “Leave my poor toes out of this.”

“I’ll have to get you a matching toe ring. Maybe one with a sparkly little emerald to match your eyes.”

“That sounds hideous.”

“Hideous!?” Louis leaned down and landed one kitten lick under Harry’s arm before Harry laughed and bucked him off. “How rude! C’mere.” Louis held onto the duvet as Harry giggled and rolled away. “Gimme some of those blankets, love. We’re gonna live together! We gotta share. Like our cupcakes, you know?”

Harry’s attempt at escape slowed. He smirked over his shoulder and turned on his side. He eased the blankets over Louis and wrapped an arm over his waist, Louis cuddling closer as Harry pulled him against his chest. Their lips sucked for one smiley, lazy beat, their bare feet bumping together.

**Author's Note:**

> Say [hay](http://haydolce.tumblr.com)!


End file.
